reunited
by thatone-trashykid
Summary: When there's a cast party, Ross sees something rather different about Laura. It's a few small things that she's changed, but she's like a whole
1. Chapter 1

The cast party was in an hour. I was the only one here and I felt pretty fucking awkward. I sat at the sofa that they've kept there for over two years, and I'm surprised they still have it. I've been sitting here, I fell asleep once or twice. It's been two hours of me alone with my thoughts, waiting for the arrival of the people I called my best friends for four years. I missed them each individually. Calum always knew how to make me smile. He was hands down my best friend, because I could talk to him literally about anything- one talk I'll never forget is the "my girlfriend might be a virgin" talk. I'm just now remembering how much of a douche I was. Raini used to always do anything- and I mean _anything_ for me. I could never forget the situation with the rather... intimate massage. Also the time she pretended to be my girlfriend for what was almost an entire month. Then there was Laura. Laura Marie Marano.

Things with Laura had always been complicated. I believe at one point that I was in love with her. The way that she walked, talked. her attitude. Everything about her. She was the sweetest thing but at times she would be the bitchiest person I've ever met in my entire life. Ally was one person, but Laura was a whole different one. She was so much sexier, dare I say sluttier. Yet, she wasn't a slut if that made any sense. She wore leggings, short dresses, tight skirts and crop tops. She grew up so much from the 15-year-old she was when we first met.

 **...**

Soon enough, Raini and Calum are here and we're catching up as much as possible. They haven't really changed all the much, and it was like old times. That's when she walked in. If I didn't see her face, I would've never recognized her.

It was Laura. She had dyed her hair. It was a silver grey color. She had dark purple lipstick and black winged eyeliner. Her outfit seemed normal. She had a tight black skirt, heels, and a black shirt that had weird design on it. It was a white circle with a line, a dash, and a red diagonal line in the middle. She was absolutely stunning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Laura!" Raini says as she gets up to hug her. Calum and I look at each other.

"Do you still...?" He says.

"If I didn't, I do now."

"But you can't."

"But I know that I can't."

"So you're not gonna end up fucking her at the end of the week?"

"No, because of Courtney."

"...but you broke up...?"

"I know. But, Calum, Laura was the girl that I did wanna... do it with for years. If we do, then I'll want _more_ than just someone I can... you know..."

"Fuck senseles?"

"Who's gonna be fucked senseless?" Laura says as she walks over to us with Raini. Calum and I subtly exchange looks.

"Hey Laur." I say. We hug and I pull away directly after we make contact. She gives me an awkward smile.

"Hey, Calum!" She says, trying to break the tension.

 **...**

Later, Laura's upstairs in what was the practice room. She goes through her phone and there is music playing. It's a song that I don't think I've heard before, but I think I like it.

"Hey, Laur." I say as I walk in. She looks up and smiles softly in reply. "So um," I think of a conversation. "What's that symbol on your shirt?"

"Oh, it's for a band I like. It's about finding purpose, because they made it and it's something that only they know. I don't remember the full story, though."

"What band is it?"

"Twenty one pilots. I have some songs if you wanna listen to them." I nod and sit next to her. The song she plays starts with an electronic sound and then suddenly it turns to rap. Not the distasteful rap that you hear on the radio- from what I'm hearing- but it sounds really good.

 _"I'm taking over my body_

 _Back in control, no more shotty,_

 _I bet a lot of me was lost T's uncrossed and I's undotted_

 _I fought it a lot_

 _And it seems a lot like flesh is all I got_

 _Not anymore_

 _Flesh out the door_

 _SWAT_

 _I must've forgot, you can't trust me_

 _I'm open a moment and closed when you show it_

 _Before you know it, I'm lost at sea_

 _Now that I write and think about it_

 _And the story unfolds_

 _You should take my life_

 _You should take my soul_

The song continues and it's really good. I look at her as she goes through her backpack. I don't care what I said before, she's one of the most beautiful human beings I have ever laid eyes on.


End file.
